pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever?
The first episode of the series "Painted Black". Hope You Enjoy! Oh, i reccomend listening to this while reading :D Plot Three 13 year old's sit on a park bench, talking to each other excitedly about an up-coming event in lavender-town, Rory's Slowpoke, Jinxia-Rose's Skitty and Carly's Clefairy play together within their sight. Jinxia-Rose: I can't wait! I heard there was gonna be a GIANT ferris wheel, and Pokemon are allowed on! Rory: That sound awsome Jinx! But, when is it again... Jinxia-Rose: Just a few days from now, but we have to have the cascade badge to go, since, there are gonna be HEAPS of pokemon champs there. Carly: I already got that badge! Carly takes her Trainer card and turns it overe, showing her two, shiny badges. Rory: Wow! When did you get the badge? Carly: '''I got it when you gauys were busy getting ready for the science fair! Its ashame it isn't gold thought... '''Jinxia-Rose: Niiiice. Skitty: Skiity-Skit! The pink pokemon comes running up to Jinxia with a wierd, buzzing object in her mouth. Jinxia-Rose: What's this... Jinxia-Rose takes the object out of the pokemons mouth. Jinxia-Rose: It's.. Buzzing... She examins the object, before noticing a small nob on the side, she looks at her two friends. Carly: '''Press it already! Jinxia-Rose bites her lip before twisting the nob, and then a loud, ear popping shrieking can be heard from the object. '''Jinxia-Rose: '''Eek! Jinxia-Rose grabs her skitty, before a blue light erupts from the object, and seemingly sucks Jinxia-Rose in. ................. The next thing Jinxia-Rose knows, is that she's in some dark, metalic room filled with buttons and sticks, and a counting clock. A loud, computerised voice starts to play. She grips Skitty tightly, biting her lip, and shaking. '''Voice: '''Hello. You have been chosen by our professor to take part in a special program called organisation black. It is our duty to take care of the region and stop team rocket in thier evil pokemon sceme's. You will first have to commit to coming everyday starting at 4:50pm forever. You.... '''Jinxia-Rose: Forever? Voice: Yes Jinxia-Rose, Forever. Now, you must complete a set of tasks to proove you worthy for... Jinxia-Rose: Question, what happens if i don't Commit? Skitty: Sk-i-i-i-i-ty.... Voice: Then you will be forever tormented by your choice. Jinxia-Rose: What about my friends? Voice: '''No time has past since you have entered here, nor will it pass until you exit here. '''Jinxia-Rose: Okay... Not exactly what i asked but... Voice: '''You have to answer this one question for me. What size clothing do you wear? '''Jinxia-Rose: '''A 12...... '''Voice: '''And what size bra? Jinxia-Rose places skitty on the ground before crossing her arms over her chest. '''Jinxia-Rose: That is not need to know information! Robotic Laughing is heard Voice: '''Just joking. Please step through the door on your right to talk to the professor about any problems you might have, and to get everything you need. '''Jinxia-Rose: O... Okay.. Thankyou. Voice: '''It was my pleasure. Jinxia-Rose goes to up skitty, but the voice interuts her. '''Voice: Leave the pink cat here, i need to do somthing to it first. Jinxia-Rose: No! Skitty is my pokemon, and i don't wan't you touching her! Voice: Will you hand over the pokemon if i ask nicely? Jinxia-Rose: '''No! '''Voice: What if i put a cherry on it's head and turn it into an icecream? Jinxia-Rose: You.... YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY PUUURRRFECT POKEMON! Skitty: SKIT-SKIT! Voice: Oops.. Wrong expression. The door on Jinxia-Rose's right opens and the professor walks through Professor: Jinxia-Rose. She's not going to do anything to hurt your pokemon, she's just going to tell it some special information while i talk to you. Jinxia-Rose: You?! Voice: Waiting... Professor: '''Who else... Darling Jinxia, do you commit?! '''Jinxia-Rose: OMG! Can you at least let me think! Professor: You've had plenty of time as it is. Jinxia-Rose: I've been here.. what.. 5 minutes?! And already a strane voice whats to turn my pokemon into an icecream! Voice: '''Do Not! '''Professor: My wife would do nothing of the sort! Jinxia-Rose: Wife???!!!! Professor:' '''Yes! Now Jinxia, do you commit, or will you put up with the endless mind torment? Your choice. '''Jinxia-Rose:' It really sounds like i don't have a choice. Professor: Is that a yes? Jinxia-Rose: I guess being a spy would be pretty cool... So.. yea.... It's a yes..... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes